


Light of the Cosmos

by alicetteryder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform, borrowing aspects of mass effect, space, such as the mass relay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicetteryder/pseuds/alicetteryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows the full extent that prolonged exposure to space causes on the mind. Though, what would it hurt to find out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> GIANT EDIT 5-16-14: I recently saw the AH and RT crew's requests about allowing and non-allowing in fics, and I respect their wishes. So I've re-written a few parts of the fic. Which also means the next chapter may take a little longer.

It's said that that every living being is made up of a certain amount of elements. Some of them being only found on planets that lay some thousand to million light years away. Mankind made it's way through space and began to flourish and grow. Learning of different races among the galaxy brought peace, but only for a moment. A wise man once said, where there is peace, war is soon to follow; and he was correct. Within the first five years war broke out among the Human race and the Nirav. The Nirav were a race of human-like beings though they were most definitely not human. The First Great War began not too soon after that between mankind and the Dronze. Due to their peace with the Nirav after their war, they had an alliance to depend on. And it was an alliance well needed. Without their previous knowledge of the Dronze mechanisms and war tactics, the Human race would have been wiped clean. And that's why the Universal Space Alliance was funded.  
  
  
"Listen kid Griffon and I already drew sticks. Either you join us or go with the rest of the kids to the Wait." Geoff said. Gavin was rolling on the living room floor of their home moaning about. "But Geoff." He whined. "I just finished training. What if I mess up?" Geoff and Griffon sighed collectively "Gavin, you scored second highest in your class." She said giving him a bit of a playful kick. "You'll be just fine."  
  
Gavin was a bit aprehensive about the whole thing, but at least in going with Geoff and Griffon on the ship he'd be doing something worthwhile instead of sitting around with a bunch of school aged kids. "Alright, I'll do it." He said, heaving a sigh.  
  
The Ramsey house was an interesting one to say the least. Geoff Ramsey was head of the household along side his wife Griffon. Both of which are well known throughout the Hunter Initiative. After a particularly difficult mission in their younger years, they met Gavin Free at age 5 alone and on his own. After a year taking care of him, the three had bonded into a small family so they decided to adopt him as their own. Both Geoff and Griffon have been in the ESHI since their draft age. Geoff worked his way up from foot soldier to his standing rank of Commander aboard the ESHI Albon. As for Griffon, she became an engineer after basic training. Gavin being raised most of his life by the two joined the HI the first chance he was given. Basic training made him a soldier, Initiative training focused his skills. He graduated with his highest score being in the Navigations sector. As with any other HI member, any child in the household under the age of 18 is sent to the mandated school in their planetary district.  
  
But all in all, they are a family nonetheless. They all shared a laugh at Gavin's expense and then went on with their evening. After all, tomorrow was going to be a long day.  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________

  
Ray sat in his small apartment playing whatever video game he'd last left off on. The goal for the night was to play a handful of rounds with at least a few hours to sleep. The small amount of clothes he had were already packed up and ready for tomorrow and were laying a feet away next to the door. "Headshot!" He shouted to himself as he continued moving around obstacles in the game. He had gotten a call from Commander Geoff a few hours ago letting him know the crew would be shipping out in the morning. While being part of a team was cool and all sometimes Ray just enjoyed his solitude; and his off time was just that, peace quiet and solitude.

A loud shot was heard from the game that resonated through the room. "Welp. There goes my killstreak." He said laying down his controller as the game ended. He still had the best kill-death ratio out of the majority of his opponents and teammates. With a grunt he stood up and walked around the corner to his kitchen and grabbed himself a can of soda from the fridge. As he was downing the drink to get back to the game, he heard the shooting and yelling from the game. He put the can down and ran around the corner back to the living room. There on his couch was a tall man with black hair, wearing his headset and completely engrossed in the game. "Camping is a legitimate strategy!" He said into the headset. Ray sighed and clutched his chest in mock relief.  


"Jesus Joel. You didn't need to restart my heart to get my attention. I'm too attractive to die of a heart attack anyway." He said to him. "Shhhhhhhh. I'm hunting noobs." He said holding a finger up to Ray. "Dude! You've you've literally taken a shit on my KDR." He said, pointing to the screen with one hand and trying to wrestle the controller out of Joel's hands with his other hand. Somewhere during the struggle for the controller, Ray flipped over the couch onto Joel, pinning him down and grabbing the controller. "Oh come on, I only get to mess with your stuff when you're gone." Joel said with a childish pout. Ray shook his head. "How did I not realize that was you?" He muttered to himself. While Ray was momentarily occupied with his thoughts Joel took the opportunity to overtake Ray with ease. Ray wasn't exactly the strongest person around. His strong suit was with technology, not weights.  


"So, two weeks?" Joel questioned looking down at Ray. "Yeah, just a routine check on the out-landing planets. Should be fun knowing Geoff- Wait, you got into records again?" Ray said. Joel just shrugged simply. "Seriously Joel, they'll track you down one day." Joel sat up letting go of Ray. "If they haven't been able to stop me yet, then it wont happen. Plus they need me, remember?" Joel served an important purpose in the universe, a very important one. Only a select few, Ray included, knew what Joel did for a living. He was a Broker. You know, stocks, information, etc.... He basically ruled over the black market, and even the government needed the black market from time to time. "They wont always. But I do." Ray said softly. That raised a small smirk out of Joel. "Well as long as I don't have to hunt down any more organs for you, I'm all yours."  


"So what you're saying is if I need a new kidney you won't get one for me? Lame." Ray shoved him playfully against the shoulder. Joel's reaction time was quicker than most, and no matter how much he tried to prepare himself, Ray never could help but to flinch. Joel simply brought his hand up to his lips and pressed a small kiss against it. "M'lady, if you come back in one piece and we'll have time to discuss your internal organs." Ray pretended to swoon, putting the back of his palm against his forehead. "Oh you're such a gentleman. You only want me for my body." He said with a chuckle. "Well it's definitely a plus." He said looking off to the side with a smirk. Joel gave Ray his hand back and stood up. "Gotta go already?" He turned around to face Ray, who stayed seated. "Duty calls." Both men gave a slight chuckle towards the word spoken. Ray sighed slightly and turned his head away from him as he got up. "Duty." He repeated shaking his head. He turned the television and the console off before heading over to his bedroom.  


He knew that when he turned around, that Joel would have been long gone. But he still liked to entertain the idea that maybe one day, he wouldn't be.  


_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Though the light may be blinding,  
Darkness is consuming_

  



End file.
